


Seducing the Twice Blessed

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [21]
Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt has a major crush on his little brother's best friend. Finally, he, more like she, asks him to tag along on one of the Chris's dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Twice Blessed

Chris liked black leather, fast bikes, and good fights. It was no wonder that Althea would become his best friend. The two of them were thick as thieves, and everyone thought they were dating.

Everyone thought, but only the two of them knew the truth. They are hunting buddies.

Not like hunting squirrels, or deer, or…whatever it is people hunt. They hunt down the supernatural. Chris, coming from a long line of good witches, had the ability to fight back when regular people could not. Althea had her own skills, coming from a line of witches that had a habit of switching sides and gaining bloodlines that made them more than just witches. Or less, depending upon how you look at it.

Wyatt didn’t know about it. As the Twice Blessed, he had the energy to fight back the darkness, but he was a beacon for the darkness, as well. Evil seemed attracted to him and his family, and he just wanted them to be safe. Keeping Chris out of trouble was hard, for his little brother seemed to have the habit of jumping into the danger zone.

Chris was getting beat up less since he started hanging around with Althea. She seemed to be a good influence on him. Too bad that he was starting to have feelings for the red haired girl who had as much a penchant for leather as his brother was. Even worse, she was downstairs waiting for Chris to get ready, and Wyatt was down there with her.

“I swear. Chris takes more time than any girl I know.” Althea was complaining, again, about how Chris was making them even later.

It was nice, meeting and getting to know someone who was different from the other women in his family. Based on the stories, his Aunt Phoebe wasn’t too different from Althea and Chris. “He just wants to make your date perfect.” His brother had a bad habit of making things more complicated than they were. Also, another family trait.

She snorted, not quite an elegant sound, but it suited her no-nonsense attitude. “Date? That’s what he seriously called it? Gods.” Her rolling eyes just accentuated her annoyance.

“What would you call it?” Last he saw Chris, he was changing his clothes yet again. It was like he couldn’t make up his mind what to wear.

“Chaperoning?” She looked up from her position on their couch. She looked somewhat amused and it was a good look on her. At this point, everything looked good on Chris’s friend. “He wants me around to save him from his psycho date.”

Wyatt sat on the cushion beside her. “I thought you two were dating?” They were close, and as some people are fond of saying, two people can’t be that close without being in a relationship.

She started laughing, a sound somewhat between a cackling and a twinkle. “Me and Chris?” It took a few moments before she got the laughter under control. “Just friends. I’m his wingman more often than not.”

Wyatt nodded, and was shocked when she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Wingman?”

She nodded, “Yep. I come in as the jealous girlfriend if one of his dates gets too creepy. He does the same for me.” She closed her eyes, and Wyatt was just enjoying the trust she was giving him at that split moment in time.

“Chris as a girlfriend?” Wyatt couldn’t resist the slight jab, and was rewarded in hearing (and feeling) her chuckle.

Althea sat up at that, and Wyatt felt the loss. “Chris in a dress. I need a picture of that. You want to come with us? You can be my date.”

Date…an opportunity to give some clues as to his feelings, and maybe to feel around for how she felt as well. “Sure. Am I properly dressed?” He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Nice normal wear, a bit at odds with her leather jacket.

“Look good to me.” She stood just as Chris finally appeared on the stairs and whistled. “Looking nice, Christopher.”

“Shut up.” Chris grumbled, but he had a giant smile on his face.

Althea was already heading out the front door, “Shot gun!”

Chris must have saw something on Wyatt’s face, because he paused before following her. “She ask you out, or something?”

Wyatt was grinning, and orbed the car keys into his hand. “I’m driving.” He raced down the porch steps, Chris following behind him.

“No fair!”


End file.
